tekkenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Grandpiece
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tekken Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Usuario Discusión:AlejandroM.D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alberto Roxas (Talk) 15:37 11 oct 2010 Borrar Articulos Creo que no se pueden borrar articulos Hola Soy AlejandroM.D, como ya sabrás yo soy un usuario muy activo, lo del portal (en el que hablan de Lei), no tendría que ser así, Y la portada yo creo que deberían reforzarla un poco; si tienes alguna duda, o algo sobre la portada, dale al boton de Discusión, porque esa pagina es ineditable. Un saludo P.D_ Sube más fotos, y si puedes algunas del doctor B. Alejandro 15:07 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Yo creo en la portada deberian poner cuadros de texto en el que pongan Personaje destacado (una pequeña descripción), un ¿Sabias que...?(ahí se ponen curiosidades), un articulo destacado, una imagen destacada, un foro, propuestas, quejas y mucho más, pero se tendría que ser Administrador para modificarla y debería haber una foto de Jin y Kazuya a punto de pegarse un puñetazo. Un saludo P.D_ Sigue editando. Buen Trabajo Alejandro 19:47 13 oct 2010 (UTC) El Foro Comenta en el foro, asi se agiliza Administrador Aun no me han hecho administrador, ya deje la solicitud. Si tienes curiosidades, o tienes hipotesis, metete en sus respectivas paginas y comenta, y firma al final Al fin vuelves, aqui solo edito yo, no se registra nadie, ni viene nadie de fuera a ayudar; de momento lo veo crudo Oye ¿por que no pides ser tambien administrador?. Un saludo AlejandroM.D Alejandro 20:42 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Alejandro 13:43 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya soy administrador Pide en wikis ser administrador,a no ser ke me digas ke me digas como hacer para hacerte administrador. Alejandro 13:43 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Me podrias decir como se hacen las encuestas? gracias amigo gracias por acerme quitar la duda que tenia sobre lars dudeque fuera hijo legitimo de hehihachi porque no tiene el devil gen gracias amigo te devo uno y pa que sepas jin y devil jin tambien son mis personajes favoritos gracias amigo gracias por acerme quitar la duda que tenia sobre lars dude que fuera hijo legitimo de hehihachi porque no tiene el devil gen gracias amigo te debo una y pa que sepas jin y devil jin tambien son mis personajes favoritos Tranquilo El vandalo ha sido bloqueado por 6 meses, y asi va a ser con todos. Heiachi Joven ¿Qué crees que sería mejor hacer una página nueva de Heiachi joven o insertar la información en Heiachi? Submanga En Submanga la mayoría de comicss son fanfics aunque no están nada mal (solo he encontrado 2) Una pregunta no tendrás el juego Brutal Legend??? es que creé una Wikia de eso y alli no entra nadie. Un saludo Alejandro 14:10 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Un nuevo gran paso Ayer estube pensando que un gran paso para todas las personas que les gusta el Tekken y para esta Wikia seria poner una sala en la red social HABBO, en mi otra wiki he puesto esa opción. P.D_ Por aquí no ha pasado nadie. y no se ke paginas editar porque me parecen que estan bien, estoy esperando al nuevo juego. Ayuda Hola, soy Ivanovick, el creador de Juegos de lucha Wiki y e venido a informarte si me puedes ayudar a contactar a uno de los administradores de tekken wiki, llevo tres días y aun no e obtenido respuestas, ya que yo le hice una propuesta a ambos administradores, --Ivanovick solano (Mi Discusión) Juegos de lucha 17:48 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, gracias por el dato y si por casualidad lo contactas me informas, un cordial saludo Ivanovick solano (Mi Discusión) Juegos de lucha 18:08 17 feb 2011 (UTC)